A Pirate's Vow
by I-Dont-Like-I-Obsess
Summary: Summer was not expecting this in the slightest. Nope, even through all the preparations it didn't seem real. But it was happening, it was real. She was marrying the Surgeon of Death, The Dark Doctor, Trafalgar Law. And she was doing so...blindfolded? What? Shachi, Penguin, they were so gonna pay for this... A Law x OC oneshot! Because so many people requested it XD Slight OOC-ness
A/N- I kind of got carried away with a one-shot idea. So yeah. This beauty was created. I'm sure you'll all appreciate it. ;)

The longest single chapter I've ever written, a good 9,000 words, for your enjoyment, my lovelies. :)

Lots of you wanted me to write Law and Summer's marriage. So, here you go. This takes place before Law leaves for Punk Hazard, so within a year after Desires of Men though this can be thought of as 'non-canon,' if you will. I can't see the two of them actually getting married in the actual story, but I thought the idea was too cute to pass up. Take it for what it is. :)

Onwards!

* * *

Summer knew something was…different about that day, before it had even begun. She woke up to the sub resurfaced at the dock of some unknown island, and for whatever reason, her alarm went off at 5:00 in the morning instead of 6:00. Had she forgotten to change it back? No, she hadn't ever switched it to begin with. And then she heard lots of thumps in the hallway, and some fevered whispering. Sleepy and slightly confused, she rolled out of bed and opened her bedroom door.

The crew was in a bustle, carrying weapons and trying to remain as quiet as possible. When she opened the door, they froze, staring at Summer in somewhat of a state of terror. Frowning, she yawned.

"What's going on guys?" She grumbled, leaning against her door frame. Blake, who stood nearby hauling around some hanging christmas lights, scratched the back of his head.

"Uhh…well, you see. There's these…enemies."

Summer raised a brow, crossing her arms. "Enemies?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Shachi jumped in, all the while carrying a bunch of linen or blankets. "We're on out way to fight them!"

"With lights and blankets?" She asked, sure at this point that they were all hiding something. "Where's Captain?"

Suddenly, they all widened their eyes and looked between each other. Ok, they were definitely hiding something. "We can't let you see him." Penguin muttered.

"Why?'"

"Umm…he's uh…working. Yeah, on a patient."

"Which patient?" She asked, leaning forward intentionally. She knew they were lying at this point, she just wanted to find out why.

Shachi glanced around at his friends for help, and Blake stepped forward, gesturing her back into the bedroom. "They're pretty weak enemies, so we can take care of it today. Why don't you go and get some more rest? I mean, when's the last time you got a chance to sleep in, Summer?"

He was right. She hadn't gotten a chance to sleep in in a pretty long time. Going back to sleep would be nice. Her bed was rather comfy. She supposed the suggestion wouldn't hurt anything.

"But what about breakfast?"

"Casper offered to give you a morning off today. He didn't want to wake you up to tell you though." Penguin replied with a big smile. Almost too big.

"Hmm…I see." She said vaguely. She let out a long sigh, turning back towards her room. "Alright. But keep it down out there. If you wake me up I'll kill you." She threatened without hesitation. Shutting the door behind her, she wandered back over to her bed and fell into the warm comforter.

* * *

All the crewmen let out a collective pent-up breath.

"That was too close." Shachi muttered, gaining a better hold on the tablecloths in his hands. "Where did Captain say he wanted these?"

"Everything has to go to the top of that cliff. Remember? Baka. You forget everything." Blake smacked the top of his head, moving off towards the front hatch, the rest of the men following behind him.

* * *

It was still dark outside. The perfect cover for the Dark Doctor as he slipped through the alleys of the small city. Only a few guards and early-risers were out and about, which bode well for him, since they looked exhausted and not in any state to pursue any thieves that may happen to present themselves.

He smirked. He hadn't stolen something from a store outright before. It was always some rich family or mob treasure stash. This, it almost seemed too easy. Once he'd approached the store of his choice, he raised his hand by his side.

"Room." He muttered, the blue sphere spreading to about eight feet around, just enough to get inside without people noticing he was there. "Shambles." He felt a tugging at his chest before his feet hit a new ground.

The inside of the shop was dark, but a small safety light was turned on over by the back door. Law crouched low, surveying everything around him. The glass showcases were equipped with display lights but they were turned off. No one was inside save for himself. Still cautious for any sign of someone coming, he rose and walked among the glass displays.

In the dark it was a little harder to tell the difference between items, but he'd cased the place before just to see what they had available. He'd had his eyes set on one in particular, now he just had to find it. And maybe leave with a few extra things as well.

His eyes scanned the showcases, inspecting every glittering item as it was. He was surprised that the owner of the store didn't lock them up a little better. Anyone could just break the glass and steal off with everything. But he didn't have to. No, his method was much cleaner and quicker.

Spotting the one he'd seen before, he approached and raised his hand again. "Room." This sphere he made no more then a couple feet. He dug several stones from his pocket, placing them in his open palm. With the other hand, he twisted around his hand. "Shambles."

The stones were replaced with the jewelry, one at a time as he chose which ones he wanted. It was soundless and without mess. His ability truly did come in handy at times like this.

There was the sound of the front door lock being unlocked. Law's head snapped up, just in time to see a shadowed figure behind the door. Switching the last ring, Law canceled his Room and created a new one, big enough to get him out of there.

"Shambles." He said, before the person approaching had the time to notice there'd been anyone inside at all.

Law kept to the shadows the whole way back, faintly hearing the distant shouts as the owner realized he'd been robbed. A few people ran past him, heading towards the jewelry shop, but they didn't notice him. Law only smirked.

* * *

 _*Several Hours Later*_

Summer yawned, stretching her arms above her head as she opened one eye. Her dark room was being illuminated by the light from the porthole. So, they were still surfaced. She still didn't know where in the hell they were, but asking the Captain would clear up any questions she may have. Unless he was being an ass today.

Rising from the bed she wandered over to her closet to get dressed. Her usual tank top and black jeans were dirty, so she threw on a blue t-shirt and regular jeans. After lacing up her combat boots and brushing out her hair, she opened the door, noticing no one was around. Whatever the others had been doing before, it seemed they'd finished.

Frowning, Summer realized that the submarine was quiet. Almost too quiet. Carefully making her way to the kitchen, she kept her eyes open for anything out of the ordinary. Her steps against the metal floor were the only thing she could hear, even approaching the mess deck that was always so noisy.

Pushing open the mess deck door, she saw no one inside. She stopped, putting her hands on her hips in confusion. Where was everyone? Even one look in the kitchen showed Casper was nowhere to be found. Perhaps they'd all gone ashore? Were they restocking on supplies?

"Hmm…" Summer hummed, turning back around and exiting the mess deck. Maybe Law was still around.

Approaching his bedroom door, she knocked, waiting a couple seconds for him to answer. Nothing. She tried again

"Law?" She called, giving up after several seconds of no response. There was still one other place she could think of as to where he might be. Her feet carried her to the infirmary. She pushed open the double doors.

"Finally." She muttered, approaching Law who sat at his desk. She came up from behind him, peering over his shoulder. "What are you up to?"

"The crew's medical reports need to be updated." He muttered, not looking up from his work. She cocked her head as she meandered around the room.

"Sounds boring." She responded, idly looking over the contents of the room. "Anyways, where's the rest of the crew? I didn't see anyone anywhere."

"Restocking on supplies." He answered in a monotone. Ah, so she'd been right.

"So why didn't anyone wake me up to help?"

"I would have figured you wouldn't question receiving a break." He looked up, smirking at her. "You and Casper-ya wake up the earliest everyday, I figured you could use the sleep." He explained.

"Oh." She frowned, not sure why he was being so nice. This was rather unlike him. "Well, thanks I guess."

She turned around again, eyeing the various medical instruments and textbooks along the wall. Everything was so neat and orderly, and put in its place. She wondered how he ever managed to keep up with it between reading for hours on end, being the sub's doctor, and doing his job as the Captain. He must be stressed all the time.

She turned, about to ask him another question, but he was directly in front of her. She hadn't even heard him approach. And he was staring into her eyes with an intensity she hadn't seen before.

"Summer-ya." He said, gaining whatever attention he hadn't already garnered. Her breath hitched, seeing him so close, and she tried taking a step back but his hands were holding onto her arms.

"Y-yes?" She whispered, wondering what the matter was. He just kept staring at her, but it wasn't uncomfortable. No, it was as if she was the only thing in the world. It was…hopeful? Maybe that was the word.

"One day I will be Pirate King, after finding One Piece." He started, releasing one of her arms to dig for something in his pocket. He lowered himself onto only one knee, though he looked rather uncomfortable doing it. Her eyes widened, beginning to water from shock and excitement. He couldn't actually be-

"And what is a King without his Queen?" He finished, showing her what he'd grabbed from his pocket. She covered her mouth in surprise. Yes, he actually was proposing. The ring was beautiful, topped with a large diamond with smaller ones surrounding it.

"Oh my god…" She whispered, not believing what she was seeing. It must be a dream. Maybe she was still sleeping. That had to be it.

 _'Wake up, Summer! Dammit this is a great dream and all but I'm gonna cry, God dammit…'_

She realized he was still waiting for her answer, each second that went by increasing his worry and anxiety levels. He wasn't comfortable at all doing all this mushy stuff, but he supposed the only way to propose was by tradition. He was sure she'd say yes, she loved him after all, but this prolonged silence was beginning to get to him. Maybe he'd done something wrong? He let out a breath he'd held as she nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

He slipped the ring onto her finger, and luckily he'd picked the right size because it was just snug enough to stay without slipping. He rose, happy he could stop kneeling, but was almost knocked over by the force of her embracing him. He caught himself just in time, before slipping his own arms around her small frame. He still wasn't used to hugging, but he supposed he had to at this point.

She stepped back, wiping at the tears in her eyes. She chuckled, looking at the ring. "This is stolen, isn't it?"

He smirked back, producing the six other rings he'd taken from the jewelry shop. "You expected me to buy what I could have easily taken for free?" She laughed, shaking her head.

"I wouldn't have said yes if it wasn't. Pirates don't buy things. Which means we'll have to steal my dress too."

He chuckled, leaning in to kiss her. She complied, slipping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. She enjoyed his closeness for a few seconds, before she pulled away with a thought.

"The others were in on this too, weren't they?" She questioned, and he adjusted his hat.

"Yes."

"Then what are they actually doing?" A loud noise brought both their attentions to the infirmary doors, where Blake poked his head in.

"Hey, Captain-oh, sorry didn't mean to interrupt." He was suddenly red in the face, but Summer laughed.

"Nah, you're not." She held up her hand with the ring on it behind Law's back. Blake smirked, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, right. Well, anyways. We've got everything set up, Captain." He nodded.

"Good, now have Bepo and Parker-ya come see me." He ordered, and Blake ran off to find the first mate. Summer turned her attention back to her Captain. And now fiancé. Wow, that sounded almost surreal.

"Set up for what?" She raised a brow, and he smirked.

"A wedding, of course." She looked up in surprise.

"Today?" He nodded, enjoying her surprise. Finally letting her go, he looked over as Bepo and Parker walked in.

"Yo, Captain! Congrats you two!" Parker held up two thumbs, flashing a brilliant smile. Bepo only smiled.

"Parker-ya, you will accompany Summer-ya to find her dress."

Parker saluted. "Aye, Captain! Come on, Summer. We'll find you the most gorgeous dress in town!" He grabbed Summer arm and dragged her out the door.

"Oh! Alright!" She cried, laughing as she was forcefully dragged out the door. At this point in the day, she didn't even care what happened. As long as what was supposed to happen actually did. She didn't care if she was thrown around and dragged for miles. She'd enjoy it all.

"What would you like me to do, Captain?" Bepo asked. Law sighed, adjusting his hat once more.

"We're going to get suits."

"You don't sound too excited."

"Suits are uncomfortable. But we must wear them. You'll be my best man of course?" He asked with a smirk and Bepo smiled.

"Aye, Captain!" He saluted with pride, honored that his friend would bestow such an honorary title on the bear. They left the room, passing by Penguin and Shachi as they grabbed a few more things to bring to the cliff. Law stopped and pulled them aside.

"You understand your other task, right?" They smiled and saluted.

"Aye, Captain! We'll bring you a priest no matter what!" The next second they were running off towards the sub entrance, making a ruckus the whole way.

"Come on, Bepo." Law said, leading the first mate the same way.

* * *

"What about this one?" Summer asked, twirling around in the floor-length white gown. The straps fit delicately over her shoulders, but the tattoo on her right shoulder stood out starkly against the white. She didn't care though. In fact, she wanted to display it proudly, and intentionally picked dresses that showed it off.

Parker, who sat on the couch, propped his chin onto his hand, inspecting it critically. "Hmm…nope. Not enough oomph, if you know what I mean. It washes you out, gives you no shape."

"Oh." Summer's shoulders drooped a little. This was the fifth dress she'd tried on, and none of them seemed to make her look the way she wanted. Parker saw the sadness cross her face, because he stood up the next moment

"Uh uh, don't you go getting sad on me. We're finding you the best dress here, even if we have to try them all on. Once you put it on, you'll know." His enthusiasm wore off on her, and she smiled.

"Alright, the next one then." She stepped down from the platform and followed the attendant back to the fitting room. They disappeared behind the door and Parker sat down again. He looked around at the gowns, not seeing anything he'd want Summer in. She was very pale, so a while dress was a bit of a stretch to begin with, but she'd insisted it be white.

"I've always imagined a white dress." She'd said, smiling like a kid in a candy shop. Still, whatever she wanted, Parker would make sure she got.

A couple minutes went by and the two women reemerged from the dressing room. The dress was one shoulder, the strap decorated with roses. The top was jeweled, and crossed at the center, while the rest of the skirt was a smooth flowing material that looked light and comfortable.

"What do you think?" She asked, a big smile on her face. He could see she loved it, and in all honesty, he thought it was the one too.

Parker stood, circling the dress critically for any errors or holes. If it wasn't perfect, it wouldn't do. After a moment of finding nothing wrong with it, he looked at her.

"Perfect!" He said, holding his thumbs up with pride. Summer swayed back and forth, smiling at what she saw in the large mirror. She held her cheeks in excitement.

"This is the one." She said with a tone of finality. "This is definitely the one."

"Can we get a veil to see the whole picture?" Parker asked, and the attendant went off to find one.

The veil she brought back was topped with roses that matched the strap, and when she placed it on Summer's head, it all fit together.

"It's beautiful." She said, inspecting every angle. Parker smiled, happy that they'd found the one they were looking for. Then, he turned to the attendant.

"Could we have a few minutes alone?" The woman smiled and moved away, giving them a bit of privacy. She disappeared behind the many dresses that hung on racks and Parker turned back to Summer.

"Anyone around to see us?" He whispered. She glanced around, having a better vantage point up on the raised platform. She shook her head.

"All clear." She smirked, picking up the skirts around her and descending the steps. They'd tried on a pair of heels as well, which were still on her feet. Parker helped her down, then before anyone could stop them from leaving, they took off out the door without anyone noticing.

"I think this brings a new meaning to the term runaway bride." Summer said, holding up her skirt so the fabric wouldn't drag on the ground. There were a couple shouts behind them, but when they turned back, no one was after them. Parker laughed, the two of them running towards the submarine before the authorities caught them.

* * *

Law scowled at himself in the mirror, trying to adjust the tie around his neck for perhaps the sixth time in the past five minutes. The damn thing was choking him, but every time he tried loosening it, the tailor glared at him. As he did now.

"How many times do I have to tell you, young man? Stop messing with it!" Sighing in defeat, Law stood still once again, unhappily allowing him to get the last few measurement in place.

"There. That should fit perfectly. What do you think?" The old tailor asked, stepping away to allow Law to examine himself fully. He did so, and despite hating the feeling of the infernal formal wear, he had to admit he looked rather good.

Glancing over it quickly once more, the pirate Captain nodded, turning to face him. "We'll also need one for him." He explained, pointing to Bepo.

The tailor's eyes widened, taking a step back as Bepo approached the platform. Law stepped away, allowing his first mate to take his place in front of the mirror. The tailor gulped, eyes darting between the Captain and the bear.

"Is-Is this for real?" He asked. Law raised a brow, crossing his arms.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"U-uh…right." Clearing his throat awkwardly, the tailor took out his measuring tape once more and approached the bear, wondering where on earth he was going to get the fabric needed to make this suit.

* * *

"What time is it?" Shachi asked his friend. Penguin glanced at his watch.

"It's already 4:40. Shit, we don't have much time left if Captain wants to get married by tonight. Hopefully the rest of the guys will have everything set up in time."

"I'm sure they will. It's Summer-chan we're talking about. They'll do anything for her!" The two nodded their heads in agreement, approaching the front gate of the church building. They opened the two tall, double doors, stepping inside into the fully-wooden chapel. The pews were lined up facing the front, where a hanging cross adorned the wall. Candles were lit everywhere, casting dull orange light across the room. Glancing at each other, they approached the priest at the front.

His back was turned, so he didn't hear their approach. He was deep in prayer, head bowed while he muttered words underneath his breath.

"Hey, Father!" Shachi called, gaining the attention of the old man. He jumped slightly, surprised by their unexpected presence. Making the sign of the cross he turned to them with a smile.

"Children of the Lord, what may I do for you?"

Penguin scratched his head. "Children of the Lord? Not even close…" He muttered.

Shachi threw an arm around the man's shoulders, smiling widely. "We need your services tonight. Our Captain's getting married and we need someone to do the ceremony."

Penguin joined his side. "Yeah, think you can do that?"

The old man gulped, frowning as he looked between the men at his sides. "Oh, my. Well, I suppose but I'll have to make sure there's nothing else I'm appointed to do this evening."

"Nonsense! You're the only priest in town, you gotta come with us." The two started tugging on his robes, pulling him towards the door. The old man looked alarmed.

"Unhand me, please! This is a place of worship and peace." Shachi hummed under his breath.

"I knew the easy way wouldn't work." Raising his pistol, he smacked the butt into the priest's head, not hard enough to concuss but enough for him to lose consciousness.

"Urgh!" The man cried out before stumbling to the ground. Shachi put his pistol away, picking up one side of the old man while Penguin got the other.

"Wait! We need that book thing right?" Penguin asked, pointing to the ground where the bible lay open.

"Right. I've got it!" Shachi picked it up with his free hand and returned to carrying the priest.

"Now, let's just hope he wakes up in time for the ceremony." The two pirates then exited the church carrying the unconscious priest, lucky enough not to be seen by any of the locals around town.

* * *

"How much longer do you think you'll be, lass?" Casper asked, glancing at his watch. It was already 6:00 and the sun was setting fast. They'd all agreed to meet at the top of the cliff at 6:30, and he was hoping he could get the bride there on time.

"Almost ready!" She called from her bedroom. Casper sighed patiently. They were running out of time, but he knew Summer wanted to look perfect.

A moment later he heard the door open behind him. Pushing away from the wall, he looked her over. She pursed her lips, unused to being looked at so openly before.

"What do you think?" She asked, splaying out the skirt of her dress a little. Her makeup was done simply, her hair still down in all it's blonde glory. Casper took a step back, suddenly feeling emotional.

"You look just like the beautiful young woman you've become." She smiled, and Casper had a sudden thought. A mental image of a daughter of his own walking down an aisle. But Summer was just as much of a daughter to him as any could be. And he felt proud of her.

"I'm so nervous all of a sudden." She said, fanning herself a little.

"You'll be just fine. Besides, the Captain will look just as ridiculous as you standin' up there in a suit." He chuckled at the offended look she shot at him

"Oh, thanks." He handed her the bouquet of flowers he'd made, using some daffodils he'd found growing by the edge of the shore. She took them, frowning when the grip felt so familiar.

"Made them out of one of your daggers. Couldn't find anything else to use as a base." He smirked. She laughed, inspecting it over again.

"It looks great." She said, taking his offered elbow and following him to the entrance of the sub. He stopped, and she looked at him in confusion.

"What's the matter?" Her voice was full of concern, but he only grinned.

"Forgot one thing." He pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket, and reached up over her head. "Can't have you knowing where you're going until you get there."

She gasped when he blindfolded her. "But how am I supposed to see? Law will make fun of me for not knowing where I'm going you know."

"Don't you worry, he'll be blindfolded too. That way the first time he sees you, it'll be once you're standin' right in front of him." She smiled as he tightened the knot fast.

"That's…actually pretty romantic. Except you'll have to guide me. I can't see a thing." She laughed, sticking her arms straight out in front of her.

"I've got you, lass." He gripped her arm, leading her outside and down the gangplank to the sandy shore below.

* * *

Law and Bepo wandered up to the top of the cliff, eyeing the scene the crew had come up with fondly. "Not too bad." He said.

The crew had scrounged up whatever decorations they could and hauled it up to the top of the hill. A barrier wrapped around the edge of the cliff to dissuade jumpers, and the crew had draped tablecloths over it, then taped the christmas lights in regular intervals, creating a lit-up wall around it.

A large stone platform, put there years ago to honor some sun god, was embedded into the grassy earth, and was just big enough for two people to stand on. Just behind that was a chair, and in it sat a very nervous and terrified priest, if the robes were anything to go by. He raised an eyebrow at the large bruise that marked the left side of his head, but he supposed he'd rather not know.

"Captain!"

He looked up, noticing the crew walking to meet him. They met halfway, just at the edge of all the decorations.

"What do you think?" Reid asked, gesturing to everything they'd created. Law gave it one final inspection before nodding.

"Just fine."

"I hope Summer-chan will like it…" Penguin muttered. Bepo walked up beside him, outfitted in a a suit similar to Law's.

"I'm sure she will. You guys worked so hard on it after all."

"Hey!" They heard a voice call behind them, and everyone turned.

"Did I make it on time?" Liam called, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Beside him, a brunette waved timidly.

"Liam!" Everyone called, running down the hill to greet their friend. Law only raised a brow, chuckling under his breath. Reid was the first one to reach him and promptly tackled him to the ground.

"Oof! Get off me…Reid. Can't breathe…" He struggled to break free of his friend.

"Oh, right." Reid get off him and offered the blonde man a hand up. He took it and was then surrounded by the rest of the men. The woman backed away a couple steps, laughing at the antics of the men. Law noticed she had a ring on her finger. So, this must be his wife.

After the greetings were made and everyone had calmed down, they all made their way up the hill.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. This is Nessa, my wife." Liam gestured to the brunette, and she pushed her red glasses up further on her nose.

The men all said their hellos before wandering over in front of the platform. Shachi checked his watch.

"It's 6:28. Casper and Summer-chan should be here soon. Penguin get the blindfold!" He ordered. Law frowned, turning towards the engineer.

"Blindfold?" He hadn't planned for anyone to be blindfolded. This wasn't part of the plan. Who were they blindfolding?

The next second, something covered his eyes and he couldn't see. "Hey!" He yelled as someone held his arms to his body.

"Sorry, Captain. But we gotta make sure you don't see Summer-chan until she gets up here. No peeking!" Penguin ordered, tying the rest of the knot and stepping back. Whoever was holding him let go, and Law sighed, rubbing his head.

"You'll be paying for this. Double chores for a week." He growled, nonetheless complying with the crew's impromptu addition to the ceremony. Who was he to stop their own fun?

"Totally worth it!" Shachi called.

"There they are!" Someone called, and suddenly everyone was moving. Law felt himself being pushed onto the platform, the stone easily distinguishable from the grass surrounding it.

"Get into position!" Someone else called, and the footsteps in the grass soon stopped.

* * *

"Almost there, lass." Casper reassured Summer, who was looking decidedly wobbly in her heeled shoes. She teetered to the side a little but he made sure to steady her.

"Oh, good. Because I'm getting a little dizzy not being able to see." She chuckled, still holding onto her bouquet.

"You're doing just fine." The cook promised, seeing the crew gathered on the grass above them. They trekked upwards, Casper leading them slowly through the grass. The ones at the back watched as they approached, and he heard some of them gasp, or whisper as they got closer.

They continued walking and now were between the rows of crewmen seated in the grass. They left a space between them for Casper and Summer to walk through, a makeshift aisle.

"Thank you for walking me down the aisle. It means a lot to me." She whispered in his ear, and the old cook beamed with pride. He gave her arm a gentle squeeze. Careful not to let her step on any of the men on the right side, Casper expertly navigated them through the men, who smiled and whispered amongst themselves until she reached the platform.

"Step up, lass." Casper instructed quietly, helping her onto the stone. She did so, steadying herself on the first solid ground she'd walked at all while blindfolded. She let out a breath, gripping her bouquet tightly. The nerves were beginning to get to her.

"I'll take that." Casper whispered gently, slowly unfurling her fingers around the bouquet so he could take it.

"Right, sorry." She replied shakily.

"Can we take these things off now?" She heard Law ask. She almost jumped a little, since she didn't expect him to be so closely in front of her.

"Take them off!" Blake shouted from the crowd, and the rest of the men shouted and hollered their agreement. She felt someone approach from behind and fiddle with the knot on the cloth. Then, a moment later, it was free. The unexpected light blinded her momentarily, but she blinked it away.

Law stood in front of her, dressed sharply in a black suit. His hat was missing, revealing his head of unruly black hair. She smiled, seeing his obvious discomfort in wearing it. His blindfold was taken off at the same moment, and his eyes darted across her figure before focusing on her face.

A tiny smirk lit up his face, and for once Summer could see the love in his eyes so clearly. She bit her lip, wondering how things how ended up so wonderful in her life. She supposed karma was finally giving her what she deserved.

"Let's get this started, yeah?" Shachi asked no one in particular, standing beside the priest. Him and Penguin hauled him closer to the platform. He stumbled closer, gripping the bible with a fierce intensity. He cleared his throat, glancing around at the dangerous pirates surrounding him.

"Lord, protect me." He muttered. He eyed the bride, wondering how on earth a Shichibukai had convinced her to marry him. Perhaps this was a forced marriage. He glanced at her nervously. "Are you sure you want to do this? The guards will surely come and save you."

She turned and looked at him, a sweet smile marking her face. She leaned towards him, only a couple inches from his face, and it was then that her wide-eyed face presented a very fake smile.

"Try to convince me to cancel this wedding again and I will slit your throat. Slowly and painfully." She whispered sweetly. Standing back up, she looked back to her Captain and completely ignored the priest. He shook his head, patting at the sweat dripping down his forehead with a sleeve of his robe.

"R-right…" He muttered, eventually opening the bible to the passage he was looking for.

While he looked for the right paragraph, Summer's eyes scanned the crowd. The rest of the men wore their regular boiler suit uniforms, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Then, out of the middle of the crowd, she spotted a certain sandy-haired medic that she thought she'd never see again. He saw her looking and gave a tiny wave. She beamed brighter, turning back to Law.

"You invited Liam?" She whispered, and he smirked.

"He insisted." Her eyes narrowed, thinking of something.

"How long have you been planning this?" She asked, and he only chuckled. The priest coughed a couple times, finding the passage to read from.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered on this…beautiful day…" He cleared his throat, voice shaking slightly. "to witness the union of and in holy matrimony. This is a day of great celebration-"

"Heart Pirates! You are all under arrest for acts of piracy! Release Father Bennet and surrender yourselves, else you face quick deaths!" Voices shouted down the hill. Everyone's attention was instantly directed at the dozens of town guards aiming guns at them. The Captain of the Guard, dressed in a decorate battle uniform, pointed a sword up at them.

Law looked at Summer sighing deeply. "We can never catch a break." He muttered. She grinned.

"It just makes life more exciting." She said, patting his shoulder a few times.

"Surrender yourselves!" He shouted again, and most of the men were looking to Law for guidance. He surveyed the land, noticing that Liam was discreetly trying to shield Nessa with his body. Smirking, he stepped off the platform, Summer following his lead.

"Kill them." He ordered, and everyone ran towards the enemy with mighty shouts. The guards returned the cry with shouts of their own, accompanied by gunfire from the few who carried rifles.

Summer immediately went to Casper, who removed her dagger from the flowers and handed it to her. She kicked off the heels and rushed towards the battle, eyes glistening in the dying light of the sunset.

Law accepted a short sword from one of his crew, and jumped into the action as well, slicing guards left and right as they approached him. They cried out in pain, but a few managed to get a few swipes in. Luckily they did no more than ruin his suit as he was fast enough to dodge the blows from any real damage.

They made quick work of the enemy, the battle lasting no more than several minutes. By that time, the grass was soaked red, and every step you took squelched with a sickening wetness. Once the last man was cut down, the pirates stood there, catching their breaths.

Liam had managed to bring Nessa to safety behind the stone walls surrounding the venue, and he went to retrieve her. Law looked down at himself, noticing the long cuts running across his shirt and the cut-in-half tie. He raised a brow. At least he hadn't paid for it. Though it was still a shame.

He looked over and saw Summer with her head bent down, dagger dripping blood in hand. Just from the state of the backside of her dress, he could tell it was ruined. There were red bloodstains all off the back, and who knew what the front would be like. Her veil was torn, the ripped piece dangling by a few threads. The skirt was half hacked off, showing her legs underneath. Her shoulders shook suddenly, and he feared she was crying.

He walked over hesitantly, not sure exactly what he was supposed to do at that point. This hadn't been part of the plan. "Summer-ya?" He called gently. Her shoulders still shook, and she turned to face him.

"That was awesome!" She called, turning to him with a cheeky grin. "A battle in the middle of my wedding? I will remember this forever." She laughed, and the rest of the men joined in, variously covered in blood and sporting cuts across their uniforms of their own.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Law shook his head with a smirk. Only his woman would think such a thing. Though, he supposed that's why she was his woman after all. Her sadism ran as bloodthirsty as his.

"Well, we've got a problem guys." Blake called, catching everyone's attention. He was crouched over the priest, who had sustained several gunshots to his torso, and now lay dead in his blood-soaked robes. "He was the only priest in town. Now what are we gonna do?"

Law turned to Summer. "We could sail to the next island, if you wish." He gave her the option, since ultimately it was up to her. Any attempts to salvage this wedding at this point would be extremely difficult, looking at the state of everyone in attendance. She pursed her lips, examining the men around her, her family.

"Hmm…" She thought, suddenly smiling. "I want to get married today."

"But how? We don't have a priest." Shachi said, and Summer shrugged.

"Who said we needed a priest? I'm pretty sure a court of law wouldn't process a pirate's marriage license anyway." A few men chuckled. "How about we just have a small little ceremony on the deck of the sub?"

"If that's what you want." Law said quietly, happy that she wasn't set on making their wedding a huge deal. He appreciated that he didn't have to do all this planning again as well. It had taken weeks to do the first time.

"Of course that's what I want. Now come on, this dress isn't gonna last much longer like this. To the sub!" She called, heading down the hill. The men laughed and hollered, morale revived now that the wedding hadn't been canceled. Law walked up beside her, giving her a smirk as they both lead the way to the submarine.

* * *

"Dearly beloved and all that shit." Parker started, rolling his eyes. The company laughed, and he continued. "We all know why the hell we're here. We're all here together. Family. Friends. And Liam."

"Hey!" The blonde medic called from the crowd, looking offended. Everyone laughed again, those close by pushing him by the shoulder. Tessa sat beside him, grinning along with it.

Parker cleared his throat, glaring at everyone on the deck. "Shut up!" After a few chuckles, they settled down.

"Anyways, these two are getting married. Sacred bond, trust, love, yada yada yada. Who gives this bride away?"

"I do." Casper stepped up with Summer on his arm. She gave him a smile before stepping up and joining Law at the front of the ship. Parker sat on the railing just behind them.

"Awesome, great. Now if anyone thinks this marriage shouldn't happen, you will immediately be thrown into the ocean."

Chuckles all around, including Summer, at Parker's offhandedness with being the impromptu priest. In all honesty, a couple of the men had broken open the sake bottles early before beginning this second ceremony, Parker included. So he was probably slightly drunk. But Summer was fine with that. At least the day would be memorable.

They were still dressed in Summer's bloody and ripped up dress and Law's shredded suit. Neither of them seemed to mind though, which only made Summer happier. She wouldn't have this day any other way.

"Now, onto the vows. Summer, you first."

She took a deep breath, hands shaking nervously in his. He'd been hesitant to hold her hand in front of everyone, but no one had said anything, and it was tradition. He smirked at her nervous disposition.

"Ok. Umm…right." She started, earning a few chuckles from the crew. "Law, as much as you infuriate me beyond belief and tease me, in the end you saved my life, and gave me a family of my own." She glanced at the others who all blushed from being emotional. "I could never repay you enough for that. I will love you and stay with you until I die, whenever that may be. I swear on my heart, that I will make you the Pirate King, so you can rule the seas as your own." She finished, and the crew clapped in agreement. Law smirked, but she could see the genuine happiness in his eyes. She grinned, happy that she'd done well.

"Your turn, Captain." Parker reminded, and he glanced at his feet for a moment.

Clearing his throat, he went with whatever he was thinking since he hadn't planned this vow thing ahead of time. "Summer-ya, I didn't realize how much of a pain you'd be when I made you join this crew. You certainly didn't make things easy for us at first. I suppose it's too late to make you leave now, though." The men chuckled, and Summer grinned at his joke. "As long as you remain here with me, and this crew, you will never know loneliness or pain. I cannot promise your safety or wellbeing, for being a pirate is never safe, but you will never be unhappy again." He promised, meaning every word he said. He would protect her happiness with his life. His eyes flicked down to her shoulder, at her tattoo, and she smirked a little wider.

He could see the beginnings of tears pricking her eyes and she wiped them away subtly. She sniffed and smiled. Parker clapped his hands.

"Nice, now Summer, do you promise to stay with Captain and the Heart Pirates forever?"

She smiled widely. "I do."

"Captain, do you promise to love Summer and keep her here forever?" He smirked.

"I do."

"Bring me the rings!" Parker cried out, pointing to Bepo. The bear carried one ring in each palm and he stepped up to the two. He held out his palms, one for Summer and one for Law. They each took a ringing faced each other again. Bepo stepped back again, smiling as he watched the scene unfold.

"Now, Summer. You gotta say, 'I give you this ring as a symbol of my promise, or something like that…'" Parker muttered, scratching his head. She chuckled, turning back to Law. She grabbed his hand and slipped the ring on his finger

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my promise to keep my vows." She guessed, hoping that it was legit enough to sound right. He raised her own hand, slipping the ring from before onto her finger.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my promise to keep my vows." He repeated, and they lowered their hands, getting used to the feel of the jewelry on their hands.

Parker stood up on the railing, somehow not falling over. "By the power vested in me, I pronounce you Pirate King and Queen!" He created on the spot, grinning due to how proud he was of himself.

The crew erupted in clapping and shouts of happiness. Summer smiled up at Law, knowing what came next and wondering if Law would be comfortable with doing that in front of everyone.

Parker yawned deeply, the sake he'd drank earlier starting to get to him. "Nice job guys." He gave a thumbs up.

"Just kiss her already!" Someone called. Law shook his head, and Summer raised her eyebrow as if expecting that he wouldn't. Well, he wouldn't disappoint. He tugged on her hand, bringing her close, and slipped a hand around her back so she couldn't go anywhere. His lips found hers and they kissed to seal their new union. Summer kissed back and the others cheered again. They separated, staring into each other's eyes, forgetting everyone around them momentarily.

"Let's party!" Penguin shouted, and a third cheer came from the men.

* * *

The celebrated through the night, the boxes of sake slowly running empty as everyone got drunk. Pirate songs were sung, men danced badly and fell off tables, which sent the rest into roars of laughter. Casper surprised everyone with a tall cake he'd spent all day preparing. Summer cut the first piece, and then promptly shoved it into Law's face. He hadn't expected that, but neither had she when he pelted her the next moment in retaliation. Faces full of cake, they helped serve the desert amongst the rest.

During the party, while Law was distracted by several men trying to get their Captain drunk, Summer slipped away to find Liam and Nessa. She'd seen them somewhere, but with everyone partying and moving around, they were difficult to find again.

"Summer, over here!" Liam called, drawing her attention to the back of the room.

"Hey, I can't believe you made it!" Summer said, hugging Liam tightly. Releasing him, she turned to the brunette beside him. "You must be Nessa. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, I've heard so much about you!" She said, smiling widely. "My little brother thinks you're his hero."

"M-me? His hero?" Summer stuttered, shocked someone thought of her in such a way. Nessa nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course, the whole town thinks you're a hero. Liam helped in no small part." She elbowed her husband in the ribs, causing him to wheeze out a breath.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't mention that part."

"Well, I lied." She gestured to the table where the bottles of sake were lined up, though they were disappearing quickly. "Darling, why don't you go get us some drinks."

"Oh, sure." He stood and walked into the crowd. With her husband gone, Nessa looked a little nervous.

"Something wrong?" Summer asked, hoping that she wasn't just pretending to like her while in front of Liam.

"Oh, no. It's just…I have something to tell Liam but I don't know how."

"What is it?" Summer asked excitedly. Nessa glanced around, as if someone was listening, before leaning in closer to the blonde woman.

"I'm..uh…pregnant."

"Oh my God, that's great!" Summer whispered feverishly, grabbing onto the brunette's hand in excitement. "How long?"

"Just a month." She admitted with a small smile. "I found out a few days ago before we set sail. I've been meaning to tell him but I don't know how."

"Oh, well Liam's kind of oblivious, so you gotta be pretty blunt about it. Maybe just throw it into the conversation randomly and see what he does." Summer chuckled with Nessa, both women picturing his shocked expression to an announcement like that.

"Maybe. I'm still figuring it out." She gestured to Law. "So, that's the Captain?"

"Yeah." Summer nodded. The brunette smirked at the blonde, nudging her in the arm.

"A title like Pirate Queen's not too shabby, yeah?" Summer chuckled.

"One day. We've still got a long way to go." Nessa placed a hand on her shoulder in support.

"You'll make it, I just know it." Liam came back with three sake bottles.

"I had to wrestle a couple people just to get these. Be lucky I'm as strong as I am." He smirked, pretending to flex his arms.

"Uh huh, anyways, I better go find Law. I kind of disappeared out of nowhere." Summer said, accepting the sake bottle anyways. She wasn't in a big drinking mood tonight, preferring instead to relish this night in all its crazy, unorthodox glory.

She moved through the crowds, accepting congratulations from the crew, and found Law standing by the kitchen door with a sake bottle in his hand. His eyes found Summer's and he pushed away from the wall.

"Where'd you disappear to?" He asked curiously. She shrugged, joining his side.

"Met Liam's wife. She's nice." She took a single sip from her drink, watching the crew dance and sing together. "Liam's got no idea he's gonna be a dad."

"Hmm." Law responded, eyes flicking over to his former medic. He was glad Liam was making a life for himself outside of the crew. At times he feared he was robbing these men of their dreams, their ambitions by allowing them to join him in his search for his. But it was a nice reminder that they still had opportunities to live.

"You're thinking awfully hard about something." Summer said, interrupting his thoughts. He looked down to see her staring up into his face. She smirked and pulled away. Then, she yawned, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Tired?" He asked, setting the bottle on the table beside him.

"A little." She admitted, taking one last sip of her drink. She set it on the same table, and leaned against the wall.

"Shall we leave the crew to their celebration?" Law asked mischievously. Summer raised a brow and looked up at her Captain. He had a playful smirk etched onto his face, and she smirked back.

"By what do you mean?" She asked, leaning closer. He chuckled, turning towards her. In the next instant, he'd picked her up bridal style and was walking towards the hallways set deeper inside the sub.

"You'll see." He replied cryptically. She glanced one more time at the mess deck but no one was paying them any attention.

* * *

Law brought them to his quarters, and he kicked open the door easily. Closing it behind him with his foot, he tossed her onto his bed.

"Oh!" She let out a surprised cry, bouncing up and down as she landed on the comforter. She was momentarily distracted by getting her bearings and didn't see Law removing his ruined shirt.

She recovered and turned her eyes to Law. They widened, taking in the sight of his bare chest, tattoos covering most of his upper torso. She openly stared, and he walked closer.

"Off with that dress." He growled, leaning in close and steadying himself on the bed with one hand beside her on the comforter. Then, with the other hand, he gripped the front of her dress and pulled, tearing the rest of the bloodstained and ruined fabric off her body, tossing it somewhere on the floor behind him. She gasped, feeling a surge of excitement and lust through her chest at his display of animalistic determination.

She sat on the bed in nothing but her bra and panties, and she bit her lip. Her gaze wandered down to the floor, feeling the sudden embarrassment at being almost entirely naked in front of her Captain. She'd never been unclothed in front of him, and she was worried he wouldn't like what he saw.

"Summer-ya." he said quietly, gently turning her chin towards him to look him in the eyes. She obeyed, noticing the serious expression, still full of lust, on his face. "You have to tell me."

She understood what he meant, and she knew that this time her answer would be different. She no longer felt the inhibitions from before. All that was left was the desire to run her hands along his bare skin and claim those tattoos as her own.

"I'm ready. I want this." She replied confidently, reaching forwards and running her fingers along the lines of his tattoos. His eyes closed momentarily, and when they opened the only things decipherable were the lust and slightly uncontrolled urge to take her right then and there. And it turned her on.

She leaned in first, closing the gap between their lips as her fingers continued to trail themselves down his chest. He growled, holding her head between his fingers gently.

' _Finally…'_ He thought, feeling her gasp at his intensity. She whimpered in pleasure, and he leaned forward further. Surprisingly, she pulled back and gave him a smirk. She scooted back towards the middle of the bed, gesturing for him to follow with one finger.

His eyes narrowed, smirk widening. So, she wanted to play it that way. He could deal with that. Quickly taking off the ruined pants, leaving him in nothing but his boxers, he crawled onto the bed and joined her. Their lips met again, and he pushed her deeper into the comforter. His fingers trailed down her bare sides, and she gasped, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into the kiss, and he claimed her mouth as his.

"Mmm…" She muttered, clawing her fingers at his shoulders as he explored her mouth. Oh, he liked that. God yes, this woman beneath him sent every touch, every sound, straight to his groin. He'd wanted to have her beneath his for so long, and it was finally here and he felt like there was nothing else in the world except her.

"Law…" She moaned, breaking off from the kiss for air. Allowing her a moment, but only a moment, he leaned in and bit her ear, producing yet another delicious moan for his enjoyment.

"I promised before. Do you remember?" He whispered in her ear, reaching behind her back for the clasp to her bra whilst nibbling on her ear.

Her breathing was sporadic, heart beating rapidly with all the wonderfully toe-curling, emotional he was making her feel. It took a moment for her to remember what he'd said. Then, she nodded.

"I remember." She said breathlessly, gasping as he sucked at her ear. He pulled back and smirked against her neck before biting the soft flesh there. "Ah, Law…" She moaned again.

He chuckled deeply. "I swore I'd make you scream my name. I intend to keep my promise." He stared her in the eyes, daring her to look away but she was much too turned on and full of lust to think of doing that.

"Please." She begged, biting her lip and clenching her fists. He let out a shaky breath, still amazed that he had Summer beneath him, enjoying him, loving him.

Without wasting anymore time, he kissed her again, with more force and passion than he had before, and succeeded in removing her top from her body, revealing her breasts to him. His hands explored her body without hesitation, and she gasped and moaned with every touch.

They slowly lost themselves to the feelings of each other, lost in their lust and passion. There was no hesitation or doubt, just simple love. And even as they came down from their night of revelry, they still were as amazed as to how they'd deserved one another. Neither one regretted, and neither one forgot that night.

* * *

A/N- I chickened out on a full blown lemon. Yup, I know. Pathetic. But I'm still proud of what I wrote and I hope you enjoyed it! It was just a little one shot I know several people were asking for, so there you go. :)

Please leave a review and let me know if you thought it was good! Look forward to other one shots in the future!

See you in the next story!


End file.
